gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
.hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Episode 4 Severe
.hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Episode 4 Severe is a brand-new title chapter, direct-sequel to the third episode and true final episode of its trilogy which available on PlayStation 5, Xbox Scarlett, Nintendo Switch, and Steam. The Fourth Episode will follow the story of Ending E route ''from .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Episode 3 Countdown and will set up a rebooted event of 2022 which was an event of .hack//Quantum were replaced with this game event. Brand-new gameplay elements setting up for rebranding The online game from R:3 known as '''The World R:X, with new elements and uniques performance systems will bring a unique experience to a whole new level. .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Episode 4 Severe "ReWIND" '''will be an expansion update paid DLC which features many new content and game elements, including new story elements and inclusion of Additional story arcs and Multiple Ending. Approximately story length within 30 hours and completing all of them will take 200 hours than it was expected. ''Editor Comment Behind Episode Title "''Severe"'' Severe''' is something that very different from the rest previous episode, it something about cutting ties or severed the bonds between you and the others, this episode really something that beyond expectation as the fourth episode will follow a completely new direction.'' Which means as to how far the story development goes, will be not just light-hearted anymore, as it also brings a new dark aesthetics, mature and dark atmosphere within how characters progress, also as far this story will include Shocking Plot-Twist, Turning Point, Cruelty, and Betrayals that might gonna happen as story goes. Difference Between The Fourth Episode and The Rest of the Previous Episode The difference between '''Severe' and the rest previous episode is something that fans will never notice how much 4th Episode has gone a different route from previous episodes showing a new story concept that never even told before as it brings up new elements toward its franchise.'' Unlike the three episodes of Chrono Link which expanding lore from first to the third season, the fourth episode is the completely new story but it is still bound in the Third Season, however, it will tease and hinting what comes after .hack//Versus Thanatos Report which teasing a future storyline. It will focus on something new that never even been introduced in .hack//Franchise and it is not something about Saving The WORLD, but its something different and unseen as they against '''ANTI' who had no interest to made distortion to The World online game, but there's something they after, but right now it's still mystery.'' Another thing that very special for the Fourth Episode as how it would not have a happy ending, but instead will be a '''bittersweet ending' or something like a sad ending in which how that event will impacting their determination in the future story development as the story reaches its full deep of dark story.'' Bullet and Thanatos Report event .hack//Bullet event is still happening, but there's big major noticeable change between Ending A route and Ending E route, it will take to see as to how. The Web Novel version will follow the Ending A route as to how it connected to what happened to Aura and AIKA, but anime version of Bullet will follow the Ending E with expanding the story lore and tied-up with the Fourth episode. As for '.hack//Versus -Thanatos Report-''' no matter how Ending A or E route won't affect it, due to how story progress only focusing about MAMA, as Ending A and E will still focusing about MAMA. Although Thanatos Report has a crucial development that connected between LINK story and Real-Digitalization, and also their intention to stop the activities of earth, as it note that even though Minerabau was death, her copy mind PC been transferred and without David realize that the members of MAMA had grown in unlimited, and no matter how much David has killed the founder, the remnants of that organization will take her place and continue Minerabau research, but without Origin, they can't continue the experiment, but it can set up for next story developments and what comes after.'' The fourth episode focuses on hinting and introducing the story lore developments for what will come after MAMA members have been exterminated, but the future story development will be about Real Digitalization, but it will be not caused by MAMA, but by someone else. Regarding about Tokio's drastically personality change As the fourth episode will showing the drastically changes of Tokio's personality after the event of Immortal Dusk, which is something that very big major development happen as the story follows the fourth ending route which as how the choice will lead-up to Tokio's change that his will become a hero will no longer further reach. The reason why he accepting deal and helping CC Corp is very mystery with so many questions that beyond for answer, as how story goes and progressing a lot also when it reached its climax, there will be dark turning point happens, and lot dark turn will bringing upon the fate to the Chrono Link guild aside how there will be story that really cruel to handle. My idea where it will head next, after the event of Thanatos Report As how the story will go after Thanatos Report, the story continue as enemy will still watching behind the scene, and it seems that the next sequel will focus fully about Sora Yuuki as her own character including her story and her next development how she become interested to learn more about the game, including with Tanaka Kakeru unlocked his ability as Doubleware will bringing new story development in details. As the fourth episode will be a great tease and hint for grand massive development and dark turn in future story after Thanatos Reports, and it seems that remnants of '''MAMA' still exist trying to rebuild once they were, with Tokio's hidden power become a major key to the future development, also a lot of major plot twist will soon dominate the direction of story development forever.'' Sypnosis Two years after the event of Immortal Dusk and the server of The World R:3 destroyed has leading hand from CC Corp to recreated, reworked, and rebranded a new version of the online game as Legacy known as The World R:X in hopes to surpass the expectation fans who had previously play The R:3 and surpassing previous revision itself. A new story brought Tokio and his friend in their life as High School, while another of his friend find their path to pursued their own goals until this year where they invited again and this time by Tokio Kuryuu who made a deal with a Founder and Chairwoman of CyberConnect Corporation, Veronica Bain to investigate the mysterious group of Hacker known as ANTI and once again to become a hacker to fight against them, and his deal will be a key in hope to find a way to cure Jyotaro Amagi of his coma. Akira and his friend confuse with Tokio's decision as it's not usual for him to make a deal and work together with CC Corp and without Fluegel's involvement bring cause stir suspicious toward him even Akira didn't know the problem that Tokio's had through, bring up his decision to follow Tokio's idea until they know his true intention, meanwhile, Saika and AIKA can felt something was very wrong with Tokio as he been brainwashed or something that made him trusting with CC Corp... '''''This story will soon in unpredictable outcomes that will lead them into betrayal and unexpected greater despair that will happen as this story opens. They will realize that he used to be called a Hero and friend they cherished no longer to be what he really was. Characters Chrono Link * Tokio Kuryuu * Akira Yoshinori * Saika Amagi * Alibaba * No.99 * Kruger * Sol * Nishijima81 * Miki-Seven * Helos-Pierce ANTI The mysterious activities group of hackers who became a threat to the CC Corps, much like any other hackers, but they are more superior than what they expect, which skilled highly advance of hackers that become not just affecting CC Corps, but the Society of all whole Japan, they not become hacker because they want to be, but because they born and destined to be that way. Veronica Bain making a deal with Tokio to exterminated the threat in exchange for something that very special. Enties could possibly be a member of that group * Exa * Fortress-XZ21 * Torrent21 * Puririn Ver.2.0 * Se901 * Lorenzo * Possainnue * JackX7 * ENTIES The World R:X (Regular) The World R:X (Hacker) * Judo * Torenio-Z * Firo * Kurogiri * Lios * Helba * Yata Grand Whale * Toki-Runty * Jikanet CC Corp * Veronica Bain * Shinji Sanada * Dr.Octa Asgrodia * Alexander Zeldris * Dominique Minerabau Other Characters * Fluegel/Ryuji Sogabe * Metronome/Nomura Kaname * Klarinnette/Koharu Nene * Cello/Lilie Weiss * Ninjato/Hiroto Niizato * Seventy-Seven * Kazumi Ito/Kite * Ryou Misaki/Haseo * David Steinberg * Aura * Okano Tomohiko/Balder * Hermit * Durga Firma Sharma/Genius * Jyotaro Amagi * Miyuki Kuryuu * Piros 4th Gameplay System Hidden Forbidden Memoria/Labyrinth of Record Root Town Shop Field/Dungeon Combat Multiple Playable Characters Switch Link Connector Sub-Story Mission Hello App (Message) (More Coming Soon) Bonus Save Clear Data from Episode 3 -Countdown-''' 'Chrono Link Episode 3 -Countdown-' Save Clear Data can now be converted into a third episode, as you transfering your save clear data will have a chance to earn a new bonus from the second episode, including bonus items, equipment, costume, and more. * Additional 25 story cutscene that fully tied-up to the third episodes, including additional story dialogue, special easter egg from '.hack//ReCODE -Beyond The World-', and secret story cutscene. * CyberConnect Corporation Top Secret Report No.0 which told about the event of Immortal Dusk has brought a new depth way and further experiments for Real Digitalization. * Optional Message from "Hello App" from Ryuji Sogabe, Akira Yoshinori, Saika Amagi, Sol, Helos Pierce, and AIKA. * Optional Emails from CC Corp, Anonymous, and several emails from a character's perspective, like Kazumi Ito, Genius, Ryou Misaki, David Steinberg, and Veronica Bain. * Bonus Items and Equipment, such as: ** Restore Drink 10x, Emperor Soul 10x, Ressurection 5x, and Smoke Screen 3x. ** Additional 10 weapons, armor, and costume pack. ** Key Items: '''The Founder of Time Gear card. * .hack//4Koma -Reborn-''' three footage added to the gallery of Grand Whale. * Parody Mode footage added. * Additional sub-story mission that featured a few '''ReCODE characters. * Optional Bonus Footage regarding behind development of .hack//LINK -ChronLink- Episode 4 Severe, including insider developers, a comment regarding planning for the conclusion of Third Season .hack series. .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Episode 4 Severe "ReWIND" Package Edition .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Episode 4 Severe PREMIUM EDITION *'Contents' **.hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Episode 4 Severe (Base Game) **.hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Episode 4 Severe ReWind (Paid DLC Expansion) *'Premium Edition Bonus' **'Premium Disc Set' ***Music CD "'Severe''' Original Soundtrack + Best Song Music of LINK -Chrono Link-"' ***Drama CD '''".hack//LINK -Chrono Link- The Interlude" ***Anime OAD ".hack//LINK -Chrono Link- AIKA's day in the Real World". ****The story set on two months after that event and AIKA successfully transfer into The Real World using Android creation by Niizato's comrade, Parvis Loerence who also works for ATLIMIT, has made her set her step into the Real World for the first time. ****The story will take her first learn into the real world and how she will learn experience in the real world. ****It focuses on AIKA's perspective and a lot of new stories will be told about her, including her relationship with Saika as her sister. ****The post-credit will set 2 years after, and AIKA suddenly got invited by Tokio Kuryuu for big important events coming up. **'Premium Booklet' ***'.hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Archives Vol. 5' ****Character information, design proposal, weapon design, and color variation. ****World view setting, Terminology, and Illustration. ****New platform introduction and The World R:X Setting information detail. ****Interview with Hiroshi Matsuyama, VAs, Kazunari Ito, Hiroto Niizoto, Megane Kikuya, and Seiichiro Hasokawa. ****Message Letter from Team Staff, including Hiroshi Matsuyama, Kikuya Megane, Tatsuya Hagamine, VA Characters. ***Original Story Novelization .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Novella "The Day when He had Changed". ****The story will focus on Saika Amagi. ****Saika had changed from being Selfish and Tsundere to being a Mature, Kind, Open-Minded, Caring, and Protective. ****Contains 7-chapters and more illustration been draw by Kikuya Megane with Story by Kazunari Ito and Hiroto Niizoto. ****The story will be told about how much Saika had struggling to talk with Tokio as she now never talks with him ever since that day and struggling to handle between her family's problem and Tokio's problem. **'Art' Bonus ***Poster Key Visual of .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Episode 4 Severe ***3 Illustration Key Card is drawn by Megane Kikuya ****Chrono Link Guild Illustration card + Schicksal Guild (Except Geist) Illustration card. ****Tokio Kuryuu, Saika Amagi, Akira Yoshinori, and AIKA Illustration Card ****Toki-Runty Illustration Card. ***5 Key Visual Poster illustration. ****Cover art Key Visual Illustration of .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Episode 4 Severe draw by Seiichiro Hasokawa. ****Tokio Kuryuu, Saika Amagi, and Akira Yoshinori Key Visual Illustration draw by Megane Kikuya. ****AIKA Key Visual Illustration draw by Megane Kikuya. ****Alternate Cover Art Key Visual Illustration of .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Episode 4 Severe featuring Tokio Kuryuu ''draw by ''Seiichiro Hasokawa. ****Main Cast + Chrono Link Cast vs Anti Cast Key Visual Illustration by Seiichiro Hasokawa. ***Chrono Link Guild + Shicksal Guild Key Photo Recollection Visual. See Also * .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- * .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Episode 1 Revision * .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Episode 2 Terror * .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Episode 3 Revision Category:Chapters